The Wolf Demon
by jadesshadow
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find a village inside they learn of a wolf demon who is killing children who wander into the woods. They say that it is dangerous especially during the full moon. Rated for slight language and violence. My first InuYasha story. Plz R
1. The Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
The Wolf Demon  
  
By: She Wolf Demon  
  
Chapter 1  
The Village  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome entered the village with hopes of finding another shard of the Shikon Jewel when someone cried out,  
  
"Hey there is the wolf demon in town get rid of it before it kills us all!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and saw some local villagers running towards Inuyasha with pitchforks and sticks they were obviously trying to scare him out of the village. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and then shouted,  
  
"Hey you morons! What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Inuyasha didn't do anything so what are you attacking him for?" Kagome shouted at the villagers. Inuyasha landed on the roof of a nearby house and watched the villagers and Kagome.  
  
The villager turned to Kagome, looked at her and said,  
  
"He is probably the wolf demon who has been slaying the children who wander into the woods so we must kill him!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Inuyasha hasn't killed any children!" Kagome said starting to get rather annoyed.  
  
"And not to mention the fact that I am not even a wolf demon. Hey I'm not even a full demon." Inuyasha said jumping off of the roof and landing next to Kagome.  
  
Just then one of the villagers said,  
  
"Now that I think about it didn't one of the kids who got away say that the wolf demon was a female and that she had a shard of the Shikon Jewel?" Some other people nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well then where can we find this wolf demon?" Inuyasha asked grinning at the thought of getting another piece of the Jewel.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to go after this demon. She is very powerful and she could probably kill you with just one swipe of her sword." Said an old man walking out from the house behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Don't under estimate Inuyasha, with his powerful Tetsusaiga, he can kill that demon with one stroke of his sword." Kagome said.  
  
"Well if you really want to try and take her on. She lives deep in the woods and she is very good at hiding so keep you senses sharp or she will catch you." The old man said while pointing to a forest right next to the village.  
  
Inside the woods Inuyasha caught the scent of the wolf demon and followed it to a clearing where it suddenly stopped. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around, when suddenly from one of the trees the wolf demon jumped on Inuyasha pinning him to the ground with a dagger to his throat.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: This was my first fanfic so don't expect it to be very good, but for those of you who did like the first chap. Thanks. Plz R&R. If I get at least three Reviews I will write the next chap.  
  
Buh-bye.  
  
^_^ 


	2. Meeting the Wolf Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do however own the character Jade (you will find out soon enough)*smirks*.  
  
Chapter 2  
Meeting the Wolf Demon  
  
Inuyasha froze while the female wolf demon hunched on top of him, holding the dagger dangerously close to his throat. She had shoulder length brown layered hair, on top of her head sat a pair of triangular shaped wolf ears, she had fangs like Inuyasha, she was very slender, she had a bushy brown tail and she had amazing bright jade green eyes. She looked over Inuyasha and then said,  
  
"You don't look like the wolf demon who has been slaying the children and I thought it was a female, but still you never know."  
  
"He isn't the wolf demon hunting the children you are, so don't try and kill him to cover up your crimes." Kagome said.  
  
"I haven't been hunting anyone, I'm only half wolf demon and I would never hurt a child if my life depended on it." The female wolf demon said defensively. Just the she sniffed Inuyasha, paused for a second and then got off of him removing the dagger from his throat.  
  
"Why did you get off of me wench?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his Tetsusaiga and pointing it at the female wolf demon.  
  
"Because when I smelled your scent I realized that you are only half dog demon and I am searching for a full wolf demon." The female wolf demon said.  
  
"So are you good or bad?" Kagome asked taking a step closer to the female wolf demon.  
  
"I am good for I was trained as a demon slayer many years ago and I once led an army against a hoard of evil demons to save a village." She said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Well the soldier, what is your name?" Inuyasha asked sheathing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"My name is Jade." The female wolf demon crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.  
  
Just then there was a piercing scream coming from another part of the woods not to far from where they were. Inuyasha and Jade noticed immediately that it was a child's scream and then Jade said,  
  
"Damn it! That wolf demon has gone to far I am going to slay that thing once and for all!" Jade shouted taking off in the direction of the child's scream.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome picked her up on his back and then followed Jade deep into the woods where they had last heard the scream. Inuyasha then picked up a familiar scent while running.  
  
'I smell blood that damn demon must have injured the child or has already killed it.' He thought trying to keep up with the Jade's fast pace.  
  
Inuyasha ran into a clearing and found Jade standing with a sword drawn facing the wolf demon. The wolf demon looked exactly like a normal wolf only it was more powerful for some strange reason and lying down right next to it was the body of a slain little boy.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "that wolf has a shard of the Shikon Jewel on its forehead."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, pulled out his Tetsusaiga and then ran full charge at the demon. The demon was so preoccupied with Jade that it did not notice Inuyasha run up behind it and the next thing that happened the demon was sliced in two right where the shard was.  
  
Kagome picked up the shard while Jade and Inuyasha carried the body of the slain boy and demon back towards the village. The left the bodies where the villagers could find them and then walked back into the woods so they would not be seen.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: So what did you think? If you liked it plz R&R. I will write the next chapter if I get at least three Reviews. *Smiles nicely*.  
  
Buh-bye.  
  
^_^ 


	3. Joining the Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 3  
Joining the team.  
  
Jade saw the villagers find the little boy and the wolf demon's body from a safe distance where they could not see her. She then turned back and walked to the clearing. Jade was wondering what she was going to do now that the demon she had been hunting for the past few weeks was dead when suddenly she noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were still in the clearing.  
  
"Jade we noticed that you were a pretty skilled fighter, especially with a sword and we were wondering if you would like to come with us and help us look for the Shikon Jewel fragments?" Kagome asked when she saw Jade walk into the clearing.  
  
"Fine. As a matter of fact here take these, I don't need them." Jade said tossing a small cloth at Kagome. Kagome opened the cloth and inside there was three jewel fragments.  
  
"Jade how did you get these?" Inuyasha asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I travel around from village to village slaying demons and I happened to come across three that had jewel fragments, so I killed them." Jade said starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha.  
  
"Where are you from?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm not going back." Jade said turning her back on Kagome and Inuyasha. "If you guys let me go with you, you must under stand that once a month on the full moon my wolf instincts take over and I always end up killing everyone around me which means that once a month I will disappear."  
  
"Ok, don't worry we understand." Kagome said soothing Jade.  
  
"You know I never did catch your names." Jade said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha and that's Kagome." Inuyasha said irritably.  
  
Jade glared at Inuyasha, she was becoming more and more annoyed with him by the minute and as if that didn't help she was injured by the wolf demon and it happened to have poisonous fangs.  
  
"Jade you're injured." Kagome said pointing out the cut on Jade's arm. Jade just opened a bag on her side, pulled out a vial that contained a clear blue liquid and drank it. Just then the wound on her arm disappeared immediately.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Jade in pure shock and they were also wondering how she got her hands on a potion that was so powerful. Jade noticed the looks on their faces and immediately explained.  
  
"When I was a young girl after my mother died my father took me to a palace were I was taught how to be a lead warrior in war, the princess's most trusted advisor and protector and last but not least I was trained in the way of a priestess. It was an exchange for shelter and protection from the pack of wolves that kicked my father and me out because my mom was a human."  
  
"That's horrible why would a wolf pack kick out their own member?" Kagome said.  
  
"Because their own wolf demon betrayed the pack by marrying a normal human and having a half demon child with her. Is that right Jade?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Jade nodded her head, but she was looking down at the ground with the look of pure shame on her face.  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault that the pack didn't want you the only thing they did was loose a great warrior." Kagome said cheering Jade up greatly and making Jade smile.  
  
"Hey, um. Kagome do you or Inuyasha know very much about swords?" Jade asked kind of nervously.  
  
"Well Inuyasha and I do know a little bit about swords, why?" Kagome said.  
  
"Do you think you could take a look at my sword. It's not that I am curious about it or anything but if you look at it, it will have the answers to a lot of you questions." Jade said holding out her sword, still in it's sheath.  
  
Inuyasha took Jade's sword in one hand, then he took off the sheath and after a few minutes of studying the sword his eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Jade how did you get this?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"It was given to me a long time ago." Jade said simply.  
  
"What is there that is so surprising about the sword?" Kagome asked apparently lost between the conversations.  
  
Inuyasha bent down, whispered something in her ear and then not to long afterwards Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Jade do you know the history of this sword?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes I do, but I just wanted you guys to know the background of the sword too." Jade said.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: What is the history of Jade's sword? (I just love to leave things hanging like that!) So how was that chap. ^_^ I know it was longer than the others but I have a lot of time on my hands and I was bored silly. Plz. R&R if I get 3 or less reviews I will write the next chap.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
^_^ 


	4. Jade's History

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Jade and someone else that you are going to meet later on *smirk*  
  
Chapter 4  
Jade's History  
  
"Jade I know very well that this sword is almost fifty years old and I want to know how you got your hands on it?" Inuyasha said aggressively.  
  
"Fine, about fifty years ago I was a warrior for an important princess and because I was so important they made it so that I was immortal just like the princess that way I could protect her forever unless I was somehow killed. The queen of another kingdom that we were friends with had that sword forged for the man who was to protect the immortal prince. I also had a sword forged for the same reason, but what I didn't expect was falling in love with the other warrior, his name was Jesse and he was a wolf demon. One day we were sent out to fight a battle, but when we returned both kingdoms were destroyed. So after that we went out into the world, not long after we were planning to get married when Naraku came and attacked us." Jade said.  
  
"What happened after that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Jesse was seriously wounded and he unfortunately died, now he is buried with my sword so he will always remember me and I have his sword so I will always remember him." Jade said sadly.  
  
"I noticed that if sword cuts you skin it immediately puts a poison into that person's blood system." Inuyasha said  
  
"Yes that was a special thing about it if I were to stab you with it that poison will kill you there is no antidote unless I tell the poison to stop." Jade said  
  
"Then could yours do the same thing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No mine paralyzed the person until I told it to unparalyze the person, but since I do not own the sword at the moment the only person who could control the sword and the power is Jesse." Jade said.  
  
"Well, now. We are after Naraku as well." Inuyasha said looking at Jade as she sheathed her sword and started walking into the woods.  
  
"If you are indeed after Naraku then I will come with you and help you slay the bastard once and for all." Jade said stopping and holding up a fist in anger.  
  
"While we are on the subject, do you have anyone else you are after Jade?" Kagome asked looking at the wolf hanyou.  
  
"What ever would make you think that?" Jade said her back on Kagome.  
  
"The fact that you have been traveling from place to place and the fact that you don't care about the jewel shards or the jewel its self is one thing." Inuyasha said looking at Jade.  
  
"Fine if you really want to know I am after the Fire Sisters. They killed my father and I swore to him that I would seek them out and avenge him. There are five of them altogether, I have killed only one of them and the other four scattered after the youngest was killed." Jade said crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Well now I know why you have been traveling from place to place all the time and you have a very good reason for wanting to go after those Fire Sisters and I'm sorry about your father" Kagome said putting her hand on Jade's shoulder.  
  
Just then there was a screeching sound up above all of their heads. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and looked up in the sky looking for signs of a bird demon. He then saw Jade rise up her arm and hold it out as if waiting for some kind of bird to land on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking at Jade as if she was crazy.  
  
Just then an eagle like demon, which was no higher than Jade's knee landed on her arm and nuzzled her then it, said,  
  
"My Lady I have been so worried about you I heard the rumors and I thought something happened to you."  
  
"Iiguru, you do not have to worry about me. You know I can take care of my self." Jade said petting the eagle nicely.  
  
"I reckon this bird is like an advisor to you like Myoga is to Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Indeed you are right young mistress. I have been with My Lady for about three years now and I trust her dearly." Iiguru said straightening himself upright so that they could see him better. Jade smiled and petted him again when he did this.  
  
"You are overly protective, my dear Iiguru." Jade said looking at the eagle as she spoke to him kindly.  
  
"That may be My Lady, but do you realize what tonight is?" Iiguru said to Jade with extreme precaution.  
  
"Indeed I do, but do not worry I know how to take care of my self. Inuyasha, Kagome I need to go get something to eat I will be back later or maybe tomorrow morning. I need to stretch my legs." Jade said turning around and walking off into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha saw her grab a heavy cloak when she walked off and he thought to himself.  
  
'Why is she leaving before sunrise and why does she need to come back after sunrise. Wait, now I understand.'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: What does Inuyasha understand and why is Jade leaving for the night? All answers will be revealed if you guys submit at least 3 reviews. If I get them then the next chapter will be posted I promise.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
^_^ 


	5. Meeting Face to Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it.  
  
Chapter 5  
Meeting Face To Face  
  
"Hey Inuyasha do you know why Jade took off like that." Kagome asked as she sat down with Inuyasha to eat.  
  
"Maybe why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha said picking up his bowl of Ramen and starting to eat.  
  
"I was just wondering if she was ok." Kagome said back at Inuyasha, she was starting to get really annoyed with his attitude.  
  
Just then a harsh wind started to blow and Sesshoumaru showed up and he was once again trying to take the Tetsusaiga from his brother. Inuyasha started to fight his brother and in the middle of the fight someone in a cloak showed up and said,  
  
"Hang on Inuyasha maybe I can help you out."  
  
"Hmm. I see you have made a new friend well let's see who this person is." Sesshoumaru said taking his whip and pulling of the person's cloak.  
  
A girl was standing in front of him she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Inuyasha noticed immediately that this was Jade only in her human form. He looked over at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru looked like he was in shock. Just then Inuyasha heard him mutter,  
  
"She looks exactly like her, but that's not possible she disappeared about 50 years ago."  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru used his whip and he pulled Jade closer to him, when she was close to his face he asked,  
  
"Are you a reincarnation of a priestess?"  
  
"No, I am not. Reincarnation's are only given to people who are entirely human." Jade said as the sun was starting to rise.  
  
"But you are. ah now I get it." Sesshoumaru said as Jade transformed into her half human half demon self right in from of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ha, turns out you were wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru." Jade said looking Sesshoumaru right in the eyes.  
  
"You are clever, not many can figure out my name so quick."  
  
"You are right but I have my sources and one more thing I do not appreciate your whip around my waist." Jade said using her claws to cut through the whip.  
  
"My Lady, take this." Iiguru said flying over Jade and dropping her sword into her hands.  
  
"Thanks Iiguru." Jade called unsheathing her sword and brandishing it at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hmm. I will leave for now but you can guarantee that I will be back for the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said turning around and walking away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jade asked sheathing her sword and facing Inuyasha.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: What was that all about? Why was Sesshomaru so kind to Jade and why didn't he destroy her when he had the chance. You will find out if I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. There you had to know that sorry I have to say it every time.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
^_~ 


	6. I Miss My Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song 'I Miss My Friend' by Darryl Worley.  
  
Chapter Six  
I Miss My Friend  
  
An: This chapter is a song-fic. The song is Darryl Worley's 'I Miss My Friend' so WARNING it may be sad.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha! You don't have to tell me what your brother means by whatever it was he said." Jade said grumpily.  
  
"Great that means you will finally leave me alone." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I will only leave you alone if we stop really quick." Jade said stopping abruptly.  
  
"What for?" Kagome asked.  
  
Jade stopped right near a gravesite, she was currently staring at it her bright jade green eyes somber. Jade walked up to it slowly then she kneeled down right in front of it and began to pray.  
  
'I miss the look of surrender in your eyes'  
  
'The way your soft brown hair would fall'  
  
'I miss the power of your kiss when we made love.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jade and Jesse were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful waterfall. Jade's eyes were glittering as she looked at the amazing beauty around her.  
  
"Wow this place is beautiful." Jade gasped.  
  
"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." Jesse said his wolf ears pulling back in embarrassment.  
  
Jade looked up at him with love in her eyes. His blue-green eyes looked back into her deep loving ones. As their eyes locked they were pulled into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Whose grave is that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Jesse's."  
  
'But baby most of all'  
  
'I miss my friend'  
  
'The one my heart and soul confided in'  
  
'The one I felt the safest with'  
  
'The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again'  
  
'And let the light back in'  
  
'I miss my friend'  
  
'I miss the colors that you brought into my life'  
  
'You're golden smile, those blue-green eyes'  
  
'I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now'  
  
'Saying it'll be alright.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jade and Jesse broke out of the kiss after a few minutes and smiling they both sat down on the grass.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yes? What is it Jesse?" Jade asked.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I love you." Jesse said in a sweet gentle voice.  
  
"I love you two Jesse." Jade said cuddling up close to him and looking up at the bright and beautiful moon.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jesse sat up and looked at Jade who stood up thinking it was time to go. Jesse however kneeled down on one knee and asked,  
  
"Jade, will you marry me?" Jesse held out a beautiful gold ring with a jade green colored diamond on it.  
  
Jade gasped in pure shock and managed to utter,  
  
"Yes." Before jumping into Jesse's loving arms.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That's Jesse's grave? Oh, Jade I'm so sorry it must be so hard with out him." Kagome said sadly.  
  
'I miss my friend'  
  
'The one my heart and soul confided in'  
  
'The one I felt the safest with'  
  
'The one who knew what to say to make me laugh again'  
  
'And let the light back in'  
  
'I miss my friend'  
  
'I miss those times'  
  
'I miss those nights'  
  
'I even miss our silly fights'  
  
'The making up'  
  
'The morning talks'  
  
'And those late afternoon walks'  
  
'I miss my friend.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Jesse and Jade were fighting hard but Naraku's demons just kept coming and coming.  
  
"Jesse let's split up, we will cover more ground that way and we will kill more demons." Jade shouted while slicing a demon in half.  
  
"Alright, be careful." Jesse said taking off in one direction while Jade took off in another.  
  
A few minutes later Jade had killed all of the demons she could find. She had her hands on her knees and she was panting for breath. All of a sudden she heard Jesse cry out in shock and in pain. Jade jumped to her feet and ran straight towards Jesse's voice.  
  
When Jade got there she saw Naraku standing over Jesse with a bloody dagger in his hands. Jesse was lying on the ground bleeding from a stab wound in his left shoulder. Jade pulled her sword and charged for Naraku who quickly turned and fled then scene.  
  
Jade kneeled down, hot, salty tears running down her face. Jesse was hurt; with a wound that she knew was fatal. She held him in her arms and said softly,  
  
"Jesse please, be strong don't leave me."  
  
"Jade, I am sorry. Please keep your engagement ring so you will always remember me and also take my sword for remembrance, use it well." Jesse said getting weaker by the minute.  
  
"Jesse please take my sword with you to the afterworld so you will have a part of me when you go and to make sure you will have it I will make sure it is buried with you." Jade said tears steaming down her face. "I love you Jesse."  
  
"I love you Jade." Jesse managed to say before he died in Jade's arms.  
  
Jade burst into tears,  
  
"No, don't leave me. I don't want you to go please don't leave me." Jade cried hugging Jesse and sobbing into his bloodstained shirt.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Tears came to Jade's eyes at the thought of this memory, but no matter how much she tried, she could not forget the memory of Jesse. Ever.  
  
'The one my heart and soul confided in'  
  
'The one I felt the safest with'  
  
'The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again'  
  
'And let the light back in'  
  
'I miss my friend'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: *crying* So what do you think? This is really my first chance of writing a sad chapter, but if you liked it please let me know. Plz R&R.  
  
~She Wolf Demon~ 


	7. Everybody

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (However if I did I do not know what would happen.)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Everybody  
  
Once, Inuyasha, Kagome and Jade had entered Kaede's Village they were immediately greeted by Shippo who jumped into Kagome's arms crying,  
  
"Kagome where were you? We missed you lots."  
  
"Yes, where did you disappear off to?" Miroku asked timidly.  
  
"We went off to another village because we heard there was a wolf demon there and Inuyasha thought it might have been Koga so he rushed there. He however was wrong." Kagome replied.  
  
"Who's Koga?" Jade asked.  
  
"A wolf demon that Inuyasha is obsessed with fighting." Sango said.  
  
"And who is this beautiful woman?" Miroku asked as soon as he saw Jade and then he grabbed her hand and said, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?'  
  
Jade looked at him in a strange way and pulled her hand out of his.  
  
"How about NO!!!" Jade said sickened by the monk.  
  
"When will you ever learn?" Shippo asked when Miroku tried to Jade's butt and ended up having a large scratch across his face afterwards.  
  
Just then Jade smelled a scent across the wind and her ears drew back in suspicious sort of way. Inuyasha noticed then sniffed the air too wondering what was up.  
  
"What's up Jade?" he asked when he did not smell anything.  
  
"There is a wolf demon approaching." She said her eyes scanning the area around her. With her ears back however she looked like a normal human only problem was that her hearing was not as good like that.  
  
"Damn! I forgot you nose was more sensitive than mine. It must be Koga." Inuyasha said putting his hand on the handle of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Oh great but Jade why are you being so suspicious? You are powerful you don't have to be scared of Koga." Kagome said.  
  
"Because Kagome, wolves are fiercely territorial, this is part of Koga's territory but because he made a deal with Kaede a while back he promised not to harm anyone. However if they catch another wolf in there territory half breed or not they will kill it." Sango explained.  
  
A few seconds later Koga was in front of them, he was smiling for some unknown reason. He did not seem to be looking for anyone it looked as if he was just scanning his territory for anyone with shards of the jewel. He saw Jade and his smile grew bolder.  
  
"I see you have a new member of your group. I wish to see how powerful she is by fighting her if she however agrees to it." Koga said.  
  
"Fine I accept." Jade said her ears still flattened down.  
  
Koga lunged at Jade and she jumped high in the air doing a complicated back flip then landing crouching on the ground, uninjured.  
  
"What there is no way a human could do that!" Koga shouted in disbelief.  
  
"That's because I am not a human." Jade said grinning and showing her fangs, then her ears unflattened and her tail came swinging out from behind her.  
  
"Now I see you are half wolf demon. If I had used my nose I would have noticed. Still that does not mean that you will defeat me." Koga said lunging again.  
  
Jade quickly dodged this attack to then she came in right behind Koga and she tackled him causing him to fly into a nearby tree. Before Koga could blink she was in front of him with her claws dangerously close to his throat.  
  
"I win." She said grinning again before letting him go. Everyone stared at her, shocked.  
  
Koga gripped his throat breathing hard, then he looked back up at Jade and he smiled. He stood up and said,  
  
"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten that close to me since I had these shards and before that no one has pinned me that fast especially someone who is wolf demon. I can tell that you are after Naraku, but after you get your revenge what do you say you join my pack. We have an opening for a warrior like you. Think about it."  
  
Koga smiled again then he took off. Jade stood where she was, she had just been offered to join a pack. This was her dream ever since she was little; she was going to be accepted for who she was.  
  
"WOW!!! THAT WAS SOO COOL!!!" Shouted Shippo dancing around Jade.  
  
"How did you learn how to do that?" Sango asked.  
  
"As a child I was trained a war leader, a demon slayer and as a body guard for a princess so I was trained in everyway possible to take down any demon of any shape and size." Jade said as if it was nothing at all.  
  
"Are you going to join Koga's pack when you get revenge on Naraku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I guess so I have nothing else to do after that anyways and it will be nice to be around others like me for a change." Jade said smiling happily.  
  
"Tch. Wolves." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that Inuyasha." Jade said,  
  
"Damn. I forgot about you extra sensitive ears too."  
  
Jade just rolled her eyes and ignored Inuyasha. What else did she expect from him, it was obvious that he did not like her, so she would just act like she didn't care, actually she didn't anyways? Just then Miroku's wandering hand got a little to close too her butt again so she jumped up in the air and punched Miroku.  
  
"You know, you would think he would learn after the first time." Sango muttered to Kagome who nodded. So the girls fed up with the boys by now went off to spend some "girl time" together.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: So what do you think? I know this chapter is longer than the others but I kinda got carried away. ^_^0 R&R then I will try and update as soon as possible.  
  
~She Wolf Demon~ 


	8. A New Outfit

An: I do now own Inuyasha. Jade however is mine and if anyone takes her without permission they will be hurt. Growls and bares 4 cm long fangs  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A New Outfit  
  
Jade, Sango and Kagome went off to a hot spring so that they could get clean and spend some actual girl time together. Inside the hot spring Sango and Kagome did not have to keep their guard as up like usual. Here they had Kaede and Jade's ears and nose to tell them when someone approached.  
  
Jade sunk down in the water and she relaxed, that was certainly something that she had not been able to do for a while. She let out a 'I am finally relaxed' sigh.  
  
"I take it that you haven't been able to relax for a while." Sango said hearing Jade sigh.  
  
"I haven't been able to relax for a couple of years. I have been on the run from all kinds of demons and wolf demons but now that I am in Koga's pack. I don't have to worry any more." Jade said  
  
"By the sound of it I would say that you have also decided to join Koga's pack. When are you going to let him know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I sent Iiguru out with a note to let him know." Jade said.  
  
"Iiguru?" Sango said confused.  
  
"Iiguru is my eagle is very special to me in many ways he is like my guardian and unlike other eagles he can talk." Jade explained.  
  
Sango nodded. Jade leaned back and shut her eyes. She really needed to relax more often. Jade heard the water sloshing around. She opened her eyes Sango and Kagome were getting out. Jade stood up to join them. She wrapped a towel around her slender figure and followed them to a nearby hut.  
  
A little way from the hut Jade stopped. She looked at the stars in the sky. There was no sign of Iiguru; she was not worried he had been gone longer than this. She just wanted a reply from Koga to see if he let her join his pack.  
  
By the time Jade had gotten to the hut Sango and Kagome were already changed. Jade noticed that Sango had something in her lap. Jade just walked by and over to her clothes she reached out for them.  
  
"Jade wait. I want you to try this on." Sango handed Jade the outfit in her lap.  
  
Jade took the outfit and went behind the changing curtain. The outfit was black and green. Once she had it on she recognized it, it was a demon slayer's uniform. She came out.  
  
"Sango why did you give me a demon slayer's uniform?" Jade asked.  
  
"I had one from my village and I thought I should keep it until I found someone who I thought deserved it. When I saw you defeat Koga so flawlessly I figured that you should have it." Sango said.  
  
Jade tied her hair back. She really looked like an actual demon slayer. She took her down; she did not do anything about her outfit so she would just wear it like this.  
  
"Take this child." Kaede handed her a black and green outfit like the one Sango wore only it had short sleeves and was more figure fitting.  
  
Jade put this on over her demon slayer's outfit. It looked a lot better.  
  
They guys came in now. Inuyasha saw Jade,  
  
"Well if I didn't know better I would say that you look like a normal human say for your ears and scent of a wolf." Inuyasha said with a snicker.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jade said sitting down next to Sango and Kagome.  
  
Everyone went to sleep except for Jade. She found herself sitting up and looking around. She then realized that she cold trust her new friends and she then found herself drifting into a calm sleep another thing that she had not had for a good long time. 


End file.
